Solve for $x$ : $5\sqrt{x} + 5 = 2\sqrt{x} + 10$
Subtract $2\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(5\sqrt{x} + 5) - 2\sqrt{x} = (2\sqrt{x} + 10) - 2\sqrt{x}$ $3\sqrt{x} + 5 = 10$ Subtract $5$ from both sides: $(3\sqrt{x} + 5) - 5 = 10 - 5$ $3\sqrt{x} = 5$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\frac{3\sqrt{x}}{3} = \frac{5}{3}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = \dfrac{5}{3}$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = \dfrac{5}{3} \cdot \dfrac{5}{3}$ $x = \dfrac{25}{9}$